Sonic: Island of Reckoning
by James The Animator
Summary: Here's a fanfic I've been working on for a while. I've already written the first 12 chapters. The others will come soon. Some OCs and fanon are included.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Wagon

**Sonic: Island of Reckoning**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome Wagon**

"Wait," asked Sonic the Hedgehog,"how did we get here?"

"I know, right? We defeated Doctor Eggman and foiled his plot to take over the world with the Chaos Emeralds. And now we get stranded here on this desolate rock?" Shadow the Hedgehog replied.

"Wait. There's a sign here!" Miles "Tails" Prower commented.

"I'll go check it out.", Knuckles the Echidna replied.

"Let's see. . . 'Island of Reckoning. WARNING: Island is G.U.N. fortress. Enter at your own peril.' ", Knuckles read.

"Oh, how intriguing!" Amy Rose exclaimed. Suddenly, a frog appeared.

"Looks like this place isn't abandoned after all.", Shadow said.

"Oh, it's a froggie!", Amy exclaimed. Then, the frog made a noise that sounded like a trumpet.

"And we have our second team for The Gem Games!" a voice coming from a megaphone blared. Then, a weasel stepped out of the bushes.

"Thank you for your service, Froggy!", the weasel said.

"It was my honor, Nack." Froggy said.

"Hello, newcomers!", the weasel exclaimed. "I am Nack the Weasel, and this is Froggy. Welcome to the Gem Games! Who is your team leader?", the weasel asked. Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Shadow all nodded to Sonic, who was standing up front.

"I am.", Sonic finally said. "And your name, sir?", Nack asked.

"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

I apologize if the first chapter is a bit short! But overall, I hope you enjoy this story! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Team Sonic

Yeah, this is the chapter where the fanon starts kicking in. Sorry.

 **Sonic: Island of Reckoning**

 **Chapter 2: Team Sonic**

"And there you have it, folks!", Nack announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, Team Sonic!"

There was no immediate reaction. The inhabitants didn't know what to make of the newcomers. "Now let us introduce them to our only other team this year. . . they've been in every competition since the first season. . . Team Silver!", Froggy declared.

There was thunderous applause from the crowd. Team Sonic was accompanied to the locker room by Nack and Froggy. Then, there was Team Silver. There was a silver hedgehog ,which Sonic assumed was Silver, the team leader, a white, female bat, a peach colored rabbit, a purple cat princess, and a large, purple cat that was apparently her brother. Knuckles wondered how there could be one beautiful, intelligent cat princess, and one big, ugly dunce in the same litter.

"You must be Team Silver.", Sonic said.

"Yes, we are.", said the silver hedgehog, "And you must be Team Sonic. Well-"

"All I know is that you better be ready to weep when we get all the gems and win the Grand Prize, you sissy furballs!", the white bat suddenly exclaimed.

"Rouge! They're just newcomers. Don't be so harsh!" Silver retorted.

"I think I like her." mumbled a love-stricken Shadow.

"Team Sonic, these are your competitors, Team Silver.", Nack said, "You already know Silver the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat."

"Hello, rabbit.", Amy said, "What's your name?"

"I'm Creme the Rabbit.", the rabbit replied.

"Hi. I'm Knuckles the Echidna.", Knuckles said, "What's your name?"

"I'm Blaze the Cat. And I can see from the silly look in your eyes that you have a crush on me. You're gonna have to get approval from my brother before we get together.", the cat princess replied.

"I'm Miles Prower. You can just call me Tails. Who are you?", Tails asked.

"I'm Big the Cat.", the large cat replied. They were taken to the stage in Greenflower.

"You know what is at stake here.", Nack began, "The teams must find as many of the seven gems as they can while they face the dangers of Greenflower. The team that finds the most gems wins the Gem Games, and they get a prize: an amount of cash based on how many of the gems they found, and replicas of the gems they found. And let's not forget the Grand Prize, for the team that finds all seven gems: the gems themselves! The members of the team will take five of the gems, one for each of them. The other two they may give to anyone they wish. Let's show you the gems for a recap."

A picture of the gems was shown on a screen. "Wait a minute.", Sonic murmured, "Those gems look familiar."

"Sonic, look!", Tails exclaimed, "It's the Chaos Emeralds!"


	3. Chapter 3: A Mess of Motives

**Sonic: Island of Reckoning**

 **Chapter 3: A Mess of Motives**

 _Just to let you guys know, sorry, I don't think I'll be taking OCs for this story._

"What? The Chaos Emeralds can't be here!", Sonic exclaimed.

"Why couldn't they?", Shadow asked, "They weren't back in Mobius when we needed them."

Sonic then proceeded to walk to Team Silver. "What do these seven emeralds mean to you?", Sonic asked Team Silver, pointing to the screen showing the Chaos Emeralds. There was a brief silence.

"They're the greatest treasure one could ever find here on Reckoning Island.", Silver finally spoke up.

"Oh, they're more than just treasure. The fate of the universe itself is in the hands of the one that owns them. They. . . are. . . the Chaos Emeralds.", Sonic replied.

"First, we shall do the Personality Check. That way no one truly evil can steal the gems. We already know Team Silver's personality. But, just in case, we shall see the greatest likes of the contestants.", Nack announced.

Results

Sonic the Hedgehog: The rolling hills of Greenflower City.

Miles "Tails" Prower: Long walks through Greenflower City.

Knuckles the Echidna: Echidnas going at it on Angel Island!

Amy Rose: Flickies playing in Greenflower City.

Shadow the Hedgehog: Shattered robot villains beneath my heel!

Silver the Hedgehog: The dunes of Silver Island.

Rouge the Bat: Flying through Greenflower at dusk.

Cream the Rabbit: The rolling countryside of Greenflower.

Blaze the Cat: The company of Big. Also, looking down on Hedgehog Ruins from a helicopter.

Big the Cat: Blaze. And big stuff.

For about a month, the two teams tried to find the emeralds. And even in that time, they didn't find any of them. Then, one day, as the two teams met and discussed where the emeralds could be, a siren blared over the megaphone, followed by a voice.

"Attention, citizens of Reckoning Island. This is Mr. Nega. I'll have you informed that Tikal, Inc has escaped and are headed for Greenflower to find and take the gems.", the voice said. Suddenly, they heard leaves crackling.

"It's the two teams.", another voice murmured.

"Spring into action!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Story of Tikal

**Sonic: Island of Reckoning**

 **Chapter 4: The Story of Tikal**

Yes, I have finally updated this fanfic! Sorry if it's been a while, but I have been caught up in other endeavours. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Suddenly, three figures dropped down and surrounded the teams. One was a bee, one was a chameleon, and the other was a crocodile.

"We very well know what you've got.", the chameleon said.

"Hand 'em over!", the crocodile blared.

"We won't hurt you if you give us the gems. And even if you didn't, I wouldn't dare disobey Mistress Tikal's orders.", the bee commented.

"We don't have them.", Sonic replied, "We haven't found any of them."

"Good. Because if you did, we would eventually be back where we all started.", a voice responded. Then, an echidna swung on a vine into the triangle that the bee, chameleon, and crocodile had made.

"Mistress Tikal!", the bee exclaimed, flying over and saluting her.

"Thank you for your decency, Charmy Bee.", Tikal the Echidna replied.

"Who are you guys?", Shadow asked.

"We are Tikal, Inc.", Tikal replied, "I am really the daughter of Chief Pachacamac of the Knuckles Tribe from four thousand years ago."

"Hey! That's the same tribe from which **I** descend!", Knuckles commented, "Could you be one of my ancestors?"

"No.", Tikal replied, "I've spent most of my existence in the Master Emerald, and I don't even remember where it is."

"I tried to protect the peaceful Chaos in the Master Shrine from my father's group of warriors. But it wasn't enough. The Chaos were injured, which caused their guardian, the mutated Chao, Chaos, to turn into the snake demon, Perfect Chaos. He killed my father, his warriors, and almost all the echidnas.", Tikal explained, "I hate war. I want G.U.N. to suffer the consequences for starting so many."

"What did G.U.N. do?", Sonic asked.

"That, I feel I must tell you."


End file.
